


Año nuevo amor nuevo

by FlorKites94



Series: La Diosa y la Mutante [1]
Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Gijinkas, Human!Amaterasu, New Year's Eve, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Al ver que su ex novio esta saliendo con un nuevo amor en la fiesta de fin de año, Amy (Amaterasu) se aleja, y después una mujer descocida lo ayuda a calmar.





	Año nuevo amor nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos este el ultimo fanfic del 2017, espero que haya disfrutado este 2017 bien extraordinario y espero que este 2018 haya mas diversión y aventuras.
> 
> En esta ocasión traigo fic crossover basado en Marvel vs. Capcom 3 y lo ame mucho estos personajes, en esta ocasión Amaterasu va ser en versión humana y con el nombre de Amy, espero que los disfrutes. 
> 
> Enjoy & Happy 2018. ~~~

 

Todos los héroes y villanos está festejando la llegada de un nuevo año, vestido de elegancia, todos están celebrando menos para Amy, la chica de cabellera blanca esta luce con un vestido tipo kimono de color rojo y una sandalias blancas. Ella no tuvo un buen año, su novio Dante lo dejo plantado porque el salió con Morrigan, ella se sintió triste porque él lo engaño.

-Ah… ahora ya no tengo con quien celebrar conmigo.- pensó apenada Amy mientras bebía el batido de frutas.

De pronto, la peliblanca vio a su ex novio saliendo con Morrigan, ella se levantó de la silla del bar, y salió del salón principal para alejar de él, en la esquina, Amy lloro.

-Dante… Porque me dejaste… Snif…-

Mientras lloraba, escucho unos pasos que venía hacia ella, y era una mujer con un pañuelo de papel en su mano.

-Toma, no llores.- dijo gentilmente la mujer desconocida entregando el pañuelo.

-Gracias.-

-Si quieres, charlemos en mi habitación.-

-Ok.-

 

\----------

 

Ella llevo a Amy hacia la habitación del hotel, esa mujer era de cabello negro y largo, y llevando con un vestido largo de color negro, la pelinegra abrió la puerta y entro.

-Entra y siéntese como en casa.-

-Gracias, oye ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo, mi nombre es Laura pero cuando combato me llama X-23.-

-Laura, bonito nombre.-

-Gracias, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Laura.

-Yo soy Amaterasu pero llámame Amy-

-Amy, lindo nombre.-

-Gracias.-

-Toma, jugo de naranja.- dijo la pelinegra mientras entrega el vaso.

-Gracias, Laura.-

-Dime ¿Qué trabajas?-

-Trabajo como cantante en una banda de rock,- contesto la peliblanca mientras bebe el jugo. –somos tres, yo, Wesker y Phoenix, eso dos muchachos me lleva muy bien, algún día quiero hacer un dueto con Felicia.-

-Ere una cantante, algún día voy escuchar algunas de tus canciones.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Amy terminando de tomar el jugo. –Oye, tú ¿Que trabajas? –

-Yo estudio para hacer maestra para ayudar a los estudiantes para hacer nuevos mutantes, estoy en primer año de estudio, falta como cuatro años para convertir en maestra.-

-Guau, estudias mucho, suerte en tu estudios.-

-Gracias, Amy.- sonrió Laura mientras deja el vaso en algún lado. –Dime, ¿Por qué lloraste en la esquina?-

-Es que rompí con Dante porque no me preste la atención a mí, nos peleamos y después nos rompimos.- contaba Amy cuando salieron unas lágrimas. –Después en la fiesta, cuando a mi ex saliendo con una chica, me aleje de él y llore… Snif…-

-Tranquilla, olvida de este hombre y yo estaré a tu lado.-

-Gracias.- sonrió la peliblanca secando las lágrimas al abrazar a la chica mutante.

-Dime Amy, ¿Alguna vez te gusta las mujeres?-

-Sí, me gusta las mujeres y los hombres.-

-Bien, yo solo me gusta las mujeres, porque no me lleva bien con los chicos, me rechaza cuando me invita a salir.

-Oh.-

-Sí, cuéntame, ¿Bésate alguna vez a una chica?- pregunto con curiosidad Laura.

-Sí, una vez bese a una chica en una fiesta, iba a confesar frente a Dante sobre mi beso con una chica pero no me atreví a contar.- contesto apenada Amy.

-Ok, está bien.-

-Gracias.-

-Yo nunca bese a una mujer.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto asombrada la peliblanca.

-Si, después de cada cita, cuando intente besarla, me ella rechaza, yo no me siento bien cuando me rechaza el beso.-

-Tranquilla, yo estaré aquí para besar.-

-Gracias, Amy.-

-¿Esta lista?-

-Sí.-

El corazón de Laura comenzó a latir fuerte, cuando se cercó hacia los labios de Amy, sintió un suave y dulce beso, después de un rato, los labios de ambas mujeres se separaron.

-¿Qué tal tu primer beso?- pregunto Amy.

-Fue suave y lindo, gracias por el beso.-

-De nada, dime, ¿Quieres otro beso? Pero esta vez apasionado.-

-Si.-

Ambas mujeres se besaron de nuevo, ahora lento y apasionado, ambas se tiraron en la cama e hicieron contacto visual sin romper el beso, minutos después ambas mujeres se separaron del beso.

-Eso fue intenso.- dijo la pelinegra mientras respira.

-Sí, muy intenso.-

-Cuéntame, Amy, ¿Alguna vez hiciste el amor con alguien?-

-Sí, hice con Dante, tuvimos relaciones antes, pero meses después no tuvimos cuando mi ex se alejó.- conto la peliblanca.

-Ok, dime, ¿Recibiste alguna vez placer oral?-

-Mi ex iba a lamer mi parte íntima a mí, pero él me rechazo.-

-Oye, ¿Hiciste el amor con una mujer?- pregunto Laura.

-Iba hacer el amor, pero no pude, este va ser mi primera vez contigo.- contesto nerviosa Amy.

-Bien, yo también, es mi primera vez con una mujer.-

-Qué bueno, nuestra primera vez.-

-Bien, Amy, ¿Esta lista?-

-Un poco nerviosa pero lista.-

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de la cama, Amy se subió la parte baja del vestido para mostrar las bragas de color blanco, y Laura se sonrió traviesamente.

-Qué bonito son tus bragas.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sonrojada la peliblanca.

-Sí, lindo diseño, linda tela y lindo color.-

-Jaja, gracias.-

-De nada.- sonrió la pelinegra. –Amy.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo quitar tu bragas?-

-Sí, desde luego.-

Laura bajo de forma lenta las bragas de Amy, lo quito y puso en la cama. Ella vio la vulva de la peliblanca, mientras esta se puso roja.

-Guau, es hermosa, es la primera vez que veo en mi vida.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si.-

-Jeje.- sonrió sonrojada Amy.

-Jeje, ¿Estas lista?-

-Si, haz despacio.-

La pelinegra puso un dedo dentro de ella y empuja de forma lenta, mientras que la peliblanca se respira.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Está un poco fuerte, ah…- gimió la peliblanca mientras sentía el dedo de la chica mutante.

-Ok, ¿Te gustaría agregar el segundo dedo?-

-Sí, pon dentro de mí.-

Laura metió su segundo dedo dentro de ella y suavemente lo empujo, Amy se jadea mientras sentía el suave empuje.

-¡Ah…!-

-Jiji- sonrió traviesamente la pelinegra.

-¡Ah…!- jaleo la peliblanca.

-Oye, ¿Puedo ir más rápido?-

-¡Si, por favor!-

Ella empujo sus dedos más rápido, y Amy sintió las fuertes embestidas de la pelinegra.

-¡No pares, Laura! ¡No pares!- grito de placer la peliblanca. -¡Por favor, lame mi coño!-

-Ok.-

Ella puso su lengua en el clítoris de Amy, lamio y succiono suavemente en ella, Amy arqueo la espalda y sintió la lengua de Laura, es una nueva sensación para ambas.

-¡Laura! ¡Pares!- gimió Amy mientras se sacude su cuerpo -¡Voy a llegar…! ¡Ah…!-

La peliblanca llego al clímax, entre gemidos y jadeos, la chica mutante alejo su boca y quito sus dedos de ella.

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Fue fuerte pero estuvo bueno, fue mi primera vez contigo y me recibiste sexo oral, fue hermoso.- dijo Amy mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño.

-Me alegro.- sonrió Laura secando sus manos. –Una pregunta, ¿Te gustaría que volvamos al salón para la cuenta regresiva? Falta como diez minutos para año nuevo.-

-Sabes, no quiero volver al salón para alejar a este estúpido, quiero quedar para estar contigo desde ahora.- contesto la peliblanca mientras volvía a poner sus bragas.

-Me alegro, voy a estar contigo, desde ahora y siempre.-

-Gracias Laura.-

-De nada.- sonrió la pelinegra caminado hacia la mini heladera. -¿Quieres ananá fizz para el brindis?-

-Sí, solo un poco.-

Ella saco la botella de la heladera con las copas en su mano, volvió a sentar en la cama, puso las copas en la mesa, Laura saco el corcho con el repasador con facilidad, y sirvió la bebida.

-Aquí tienes, Amy.-

-Gracias.-

-Ya falta poco para el año nuevo, ¿Esta lista?-

-Si.-

Las dos vieron el celular de Laura contando los segundos para las doce, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-Feliz año nuevo, Laura.-

-Y a ti también, mi Amy.-

Ellas chocaron las copas y dan un suave beso mientras ve los fuegos artificiales. Amy olvida el pasado y disfruta el nuevo año con un nuevo amor.

 


End file.
